Ssendam, Lord of Madness
|-|Alternate Form= |-|True Form= Summary Ssendam is the Lord of Madness and the oldest, most powerful Slaad in existence. As such, she is formed completely from the chaos of Limbo, floating through the cosmological entropy of Limbo, absorbing everything it comes into contact with. It is said her own sentience seems nonexistent because she is constantly in communion with the minds of other planes, causing the mortals there to become insane. While she rarely interacts with anything or anybody, when she does she takes the form of a golden slaadi or a gold-skinned elf. Her intelligence is known to be so alien that it cannot be quantified by mortals, possibly due to her utter madness. As such she poses little cosmological threat, and rather merely exists as a form of chaos, and thus she is often ignored by all other Slaad lords. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A | At least 2-C Name: Ssendam, Lord of Madness Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Monstrous Manual I) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, though likely older than measured time as the Slaad Lords were present in the Dawn War Classification: Slaadi Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality; similar to gods, Ygorl and the Slaadi Lords are representations of various forms of Chaos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul, and can regenerate from their essence being destroyed), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so; Slaadi Lords are directly compared to Demon lords and Archdevils in terms of power), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, and 9, Requires a weapon of +4 stature to even hit, which denotes existing on multiple planes of existence, all of which must be hit; Slaadi Lords are effectively immortal), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Slaad Lords can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, slaadi are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense; they are formed from the literal raw neutral chaos that is Limbo), Chaos Manipulation (Can interact with the undiluted chaos of creation to achieve virtually any effect), Law Manipulation (Superior to Ygorl, who created the Spawning Stone), Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Magic, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can control the layers of Limbo, which comprise of the four basic elements of Earth, Fire, Water, and Air), Gravity Manipulation (Slaadi Lords can control the gravity of Limbo), Adaptation (Slaadi can survive in the hostile environs of Limbo), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Subjective Reality (Denizens of Limbo possess the ability to warp weak realities through sheer intelligence alone, allowing them to create conditions of their choosing at limited range), Power Modification (The Chaos of Limbo, and thus that of the Slaadi, alters powers as they are cast, extending length where it was instant or causing impermanence in an otherwise permanent object or effect), Absorption (Ssendam can devour enemies alive), Acid Manipulation (Ssendam deals corrosive damage with her touch), Soul Manipulation (Her corrosion prevents resurrection, a process which revives even the soul), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Aside from Ssendam being responsible for madness cropping up throughout the multiverse, her touch induces madness in her enemies), Poison Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can exude a cloud of instantly lethal poisonous gas, which kills even abstracts), Darkness Manipulation (Constantly wreathed in shadow), Magic and Invisibility Detection, Statistics Reduction and Energy Manipulation (Ssendam can drain the life-energy from her targets, massively reducing stats, potentially lethally), Telepathy, Fire Manipulation via Flamestrike, Morality Manipulation (Can know the alignment of any enemy she senses), Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, and BFR (Ssendam can make use of any power word, which includes Kill, Stun, Sleep, Silence, Banishment, Liquefy, and Blind), Light Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Shapeshifting, Text Manipulation (Can generate a symbol that induces madness), Teleportation, Flight (Can walk on wind), Portal Creation, Summoning, and Dimensional Travel (Can instantly cast Gate to summon any other slaadi; gate works even on other planes of existence), Non-Corporeal (Much like Ygorl, maintains an immaterial form), Astral Projection (Can project herself to the Astral Sea), Empathic Manipulation (Can induce feelings of friendship in mass amounts of people), Causality Manipulation (Can grant wishes), Weapon Mastery, Acausality (Types 1 and 4, comparable to deities on the level of Labelas Enoreth, who is the reason causality even proceeds), Extreme Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Superior to Ygorl, Lord of Entropy, who in turn is superior to mortal creatures such as the Phaethon, and the Demigod leader of the Githzerai) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to Ygorl, who could battle the Intermediate Deity Kord; Kord should be at least on the level of gods such as Lolth) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to low-level adventurers capable of dodging short-range lightning) | Infinite (Capable of battling deities on the level of Lolth and Vecna) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can push over thirty metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class | Low Multiversal Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | At least Low Multiverse level (Considered practically unkillable by those present within Limbo, which includes gods such as Agni) Stamina: Infinite (Outsiders require no sustenance or sleep, and thus can continue to act indefinitely) Range: Likely multiversal, as he can compare to Demon Lords who can shunt entire Planes of Existence into the Abyss and can battle gods with such range; believed to be reaching into all planes of existence, causing insanity therein Standard Equipment: None notable, though some humanoid avatars wield a sword Intelligence: Unknown, though Ssendam clearly does wield a sentience to be feared, her mind is totally incoherent to mortals and even other deities, making her exact intelligence alien and unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Material Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Morality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Death Users Category:Sense Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sound Users Category:Matter Users Category:BFR Users Category:Light Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Text Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons